In general, elements such as a semiconductor or a liquid crystal display (LCD) are manufactured in a clean room with a high cleanliness level. The quality of the semi-conductor and LCD are sensitive to an influence by humidity and pollutants in terms of a manufacturing process. Thus, it is necessary to prevent an inflow of pollutants such as dust through the medium of air introduced into the clean room, and to regulate a temperature and humidity of the introduced air to optimum conditions (12° C. and 50%). Meanwhile, most (about 90%) of the energy used in a semiconductor or LCD manufacturing process is electric power, and air conditioning facilities account for 40% of the electric power. Most of the electric power consumed by the air conditioning facilities is used to operate outside air conditioning units for processing outside air introduced into the clean room. Therefore, it is possible to expect a very high energy saving effect only by reducing the electric power used in the outside air conditioning units.
Meanwhile, a dehumidifying system is currently in use in order to adjust the humidity in the semiconductor or LCD manufacturing process. Such a dehumidifying system periodically repeats adsorption/desorption of moisture (H2O) using a ceramic paper adsorption rotor to maintain a constant temperature and humidity. Especially, the ceramic paper adsorption rotor is regenerated by desorbing the adsorbed H2O with a hot wind having a temperature of 150° C. or more, and thus is low in energy efficiency. As such, there is an urgent need to develop technology for providing high energy efficiency and excellent dehumidifying performance.
When a water-soluble gas, which is contained in air and is harmful to the human body, is introduced inside in the semiconductor or LCD manufacturing process, this has a strong effect on production efficiency. Currently, a chemical filter system that employs an activated carbon-based adsorbent in order to remove such a water-soluble gas harmful to the human body is used. However, there is a problem that, when the adsorbent exceeds a service capacity, the chemical filter system should be replaced. Further, if a water-soluble gas pollutant desorbed from the chemical filter system is captured, concentrated, and removed, there is a problem that a separate processing process and facility are required, and a huge facility for storing gaseous pollutants is required.
In this way, a dual system using the dehumidifying system and the chemical filter system is currently applied to the clean room, which is energy inefficient. Furthermore, there is a problem that the chemical filter system should be periodically replaced.